


A Changed Man Coming Home

by trw025



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, College Graduate Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pierced Stiles, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trw025/pseuds/trw025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles went away for college and is coming back home finally after 3 years. He's changed a lot both mentally and physically. How will everyone react to the new Stiles Stilinski?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          There comes a time in a person's life when they decide they need to make a change. For Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills' trademarked "spaz", that time came when the boy left for college. Unlike the rest of his friends, Stiles didn't stay in California to experience what were supposed to be the best years of his life; instead, he travelled over 1,500 miles to Huntsville, Texas to study folklore and mythology (for obvious reasons, we can't forget who his friends are or the chaos that constantly surrounds him involving the supernatural). If you were to ask him why he chose to study in Texas, he honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. He likes to think that it's because at least if he is this far away from home, he'll be able to study better and finish faster but deep down, he knew he just needed a break. Between Scott and Kira's still sort of new relationship, Jackson coming back from London, Lydia always on his case about Derek, and most importantly, Stiles’ need for time away from Derek to think about what exactly the brooding werewolf meant to him. It might sound a bit like he ran away, but he'll never admit it.

 

          Obviously he didn't drop completely out of the loop of his friends, he FaceTimes them at least three times a week, he stays updated on the happenings around them and makes sure they take care of his dad while he's away. He calls his dad every day so it feels like he never left and so his dad doesn't get too upset while he's away. Or at least, he did up until this last year. Between work and school, he's been a little out of service for several months, and things tend to change when you don't talk to your friends for 11 months straight outside of text messages. He's been gone for 3 years and he has finally graduated, having taken enough summer classes over the years that he was able to finish a year early. The last year has changed a lot in Stiles' life both physically and mentally. He is now sporting several tattoos and a few piercings, including his tongue and lip. He works out enough that even Derek should be proud so he's put on quite a bit of muscle. He's less of the clumsy and awkward boy he was in high school and has finally grown into a strong and confident man. A man that finally knows what he wants. A man that accepts the feelings he has for Derek Hale and is prepared to deal with any reaction Derek might have to Stiles admitting those feelings. A man that is ready to face the wrath of Lydia Martin for not returning her calls for the last two months after finally admitting previously mentioned feelings to her out loud. A man who misses his father and isn't scared to admit that he is terrified of the man's reactions to his new body art and (hopefully) choice of relationship or that he is going to cry like an infant when he is able to see him again. Finally, Stiles is a man who is ready to go home. Home to everything and everyone he knows and loves. Home to Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

          It is Tuesday morning, a week after Stiles' graduation ceremony. He is currently packing his things and slowly clearing out the apartment he'd been living in for the last two years. As Stiles folded his last few shirts and placed them neatly in his suitcase, the music playing from his phone across the room was interrupted by a new text message. Sighing, he walked over to his phone to see who it was.

 

_Stiles, we miss you, when are you coming home? –Scott_

 

         Stiles smiled, he hadn't told anyone of his plans to return so soon. As far as anyone but his dad knew, Stiles was supposed to be staying in Texas for another couple of months for work. Thankfully, Stiles was able to work out a deal with his boss and would be able to continue his job from his home in California.

_Soon man, I'll be home before you know it. I miss you, too. –Stiles_

 

          He laughed as he thought about what Scott's reaction would be when he saw Stiles on Friday. The kid was more like a golden retriever than the Alpha werewolf he claimed to be, but that's what Stiles loved about his best friend.

_Promise? –Scott_

_Pinky promise. –Stiles_

 

         After Stiles replied to Scott and resumed his music, he started packing again. He was mostly finished but no matter how much focus Stiles was able to find in his new mindset, he was still the spaz he always had been and had procrastinated packing until the last minute. He still had to finish clearing out his kitchen and bathroom but neither should take very long. As he continued packing, Stiles thought back over the last three years and how much of a difference they had left on him. He thought about his roommates and his friends, the study partners he had met over the years. Even the people who Stiles had met in passing at parties or the few drunken hookups he had barely remembered. But most of all, Stiles thought about Kacey. The girl who had the biggest impact on him during his time here. Kacey was a small town girl who had dreams of being anywhere else in the world and never staying anywhere long enough to get used to it. Stiles learned a lot from her. She was born and raised in Texas, had a younger sister, a strangely psychotic but protective and loving mother, and the worst "father" he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She never let it bother her too much but Stiles could tell the effect her father had on her. It was one of the issues between the two of them that hadn't been solved. Kacey and Stiles dated for a bit during Stiles' first year at school but it didn't last long. Kacey's issues with her father left her with serious trust issues and the inability to build a romantic emotional attachment to anyone of the male gender; something that both angered and relieved Stiles. On the one hand, he wished they could've seen where their relationship could've gone but on the other, he knew he was too far gone on the drug that is Derek Hale to be too terribly bothered. After a while, both Stiles and Kacey decided they would be better off as best friends with occasional benefits. Eventually, they moved in together in the apartment that Stiles was currently packing up. Kacey had been a big part of Stiles' new changes. She was covered in tattoos and piercings and after realizing the man's obsession with touching/playing with hers, convinced him to get one of his own and he'd been hooked since. Stiles now had his tongue pierced along with two lip piercings known as spiderbites. He also had a full sleeve of tattoos on his right arm and several on his chest that led to the ones on his hips. His favorite though, was his most recent tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades; it was one that Kacey had drawn up herself and he had fallen in love with it. It was a howling wolf in the center of a dreamcatcher surrounded in roses. The wolf may or may not resemble Derek in his newly 'evolved' form but Stiles didn't plan on voicing that fact any time soon. A few weeks ago after getting his last tattoo, Kacey had asked him about his obsession with wolves and werewolves alike as well as his interest in the supernatural world. They had had this talk before but Stiles had just said that he was curious about different myths across the world which was only half true. He tried repeating this to Kacey but she wasn't having any of it.

 

          "Stiles, if I knew that was total bullshit the first time you said it to me, I know you're straight up lying to my face now. So spill. What aren't you telling me?" Stiles remembered her cocky, all-knowing, Derek-worthy smirk as she cornered him with her question. He knew he could trust her, he had told her some things he had been through with his friends but he had never went into full detail. As if she read his mind, Kacey just confirmed his inner-rambling. "Stiles, if you trust me enough to come all the way to California with you for a while and stay with you and your father and even meet your friends, why won't you trust me with this?"

 

         "I do trust you, but it's honestly not my secret to tell." He had whispered quietly.

 

         "Stiles, if your friends are werewolves, I know about those already. It's not a secret anymore. Hasn't been since I was old enough to understand how to keep a secret." Suddenly she was laughing so hard, Stiles was convinced she was actually about to bust a gut. "You should see your face! Stiles, my mom is an Alpha, she's a born werewolf. I wasn't graced with the gene but she bit me when I turned 18." Stiles couldn't remember the last time someone had rendered him so speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but now that she had admitted to it, he knew he had seen all of the signs, how had ne never realized what was right in front of him? Hell, her mother should've been enough of a sign all by herself! She could give Derek a run for his money when it came to growliness…is that a word? It is now. "Stiles, you in there?"

 

         That seemed to snap the boy from his inner battle and he started talking so fast, it was like he was 16 all over again. After Kacey proved her wolfiness to him by flashing her eyes and letting her fangs grow, Stiles told Kacey everything, from the Kanima to the Darach, even being possessed by the Nogitsune in high school. Kacey told him about her mom and dad and the reasons they acted the way they did and suddenly, their behavior made much more sense.

 

         Stiles smiled as he remembered the conversation and another notification from his phone brought him back to the present.

 

_Hey you, I'll be home in a few to help you finish packing. Stopping to get some coffee first. –Kacey_

_Alright, but hurry, we need to talk before we leave, it's important. –Stiles_

_K. –Kacey_

 

          A few minutes later, Stiles found himself pressed into the unmade bed that they shared with an excited werewolf smiling above him. They had agreed long ago that they weren't meant to be together but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun along the way. Most of the time, they were just friends but occasionally, they needed each other in ways that were more than platonic. While Stiles was thinking about their odd relationship, Kacey had moved off of him after kissing him before getting up to retrieve the forgotten coffee.

 

          "So," Kacey started as she sat back down on the bed next to Stiles, "Now that Derek is about be back in the picture, does that mean we have to tone down the less than platonic parts of our fun?"

 

          Stiles laughed, "No, at least not yet. We'll see what happens when we get there. Who knows, you might like Jackson, he needs someone like you to tame his mean ass, he's calmed down a lot since high school but you could still bring him a few feet closer to the ground if you know what I mean."

 

          "I doubt it, but like you said, we'll see. I'm open to all new things." Kacey smiled and they laid down to take a nap before they had to finish packing in order to be able to leave for California in a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

1,500 miles. In a car. Alone. With Kacey. Kacey, who talks as much as Stiles does. Kacey, who doesn't always know how to keep her hands to herself. Kacey, who is currently trying to reintroduce herself to a certain body part of Stiles'.

"Kacey. Stop." Stiles uttered through clenched teeth. Kacey smirked and moved to finish what she started causing Stiles to moan.

"Are you sure you really want me to stop? I kind of think you're enjoying this." She whispered into his ear before biting the lobe.

"Kace, I'm driving. You touching my dick while I'm travelling 80 mph down the freeway is not safe…even if I am enjoying myself. So stop. Please."

"Stiles, we've been in the car for 11 hours, can we please stop for the night? I'll just keep bugging you until you say yes." She rubbed the bulge in Stiles' pants to prove her point.

"Fine, okay, okay, yes, we'll stop! God just stop before we crash and die!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, but when we get to the hotel…I plan on picking up where I left off." Stiles chuckled at the girl's antics but true to her word, she kept her hands to herself until the two of them stopped at a hotel off of the highway to rest for the night.

"Stiles! I'm cold, come warm me up!" Kacey shouted from the hotel room's bathroom.

"Kacey, you're literally in the shower, you don't need me to warm you up!" Stiles replied laughing from the bed.

"Shut up and get in here or I'm getting out and coming to get you."

"Alright, Kace, I'm coming. Chill out." Stiles chuckled.

Stiles started stripping as he walked to the bathroom with a smile on his face. This was a regular thing for the two of them. They showered together more often than not, it didn't always lead to anything else, but Stiles had a good feeling that it would tonight considering the reason Kacey had been able to convince him to pull over in the first place.

As soon as Stiles was fully naked and in the shower, Kacey was all over him. Lips, hands, tongue, everything.

(Imagine an intense shower scene here, I like reading

sex scenes but I hate writing them so…skip forward to

the next morning.)

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to the weight of someone straddling his waist and opened his eyes to find Kacey staring at him already dressed from the night before. He smiled and leaned up on his elbows to kiss her like he usually did in similar situations.

"Good morning to you, too, sleepy head. Come on, get up and put your clothes on. We have 10 more hours to go, so we need to get moving." Kacey climbed off of the bed and threw some of Stiles' clothes towards him. Stiles got up and got ready quickly and the two of them were checked out of the hotel and in the car within 30 minutes.

"Alright," Stiles began a few hours into their trip, "We've got about 8 hours left. I can't believe I'm so close to seeing everyone again. I would tell you to be careful but the only person that should give you any problems is Derek. He's been burned a lot in the past so it'll take a while for him to open up and let you in. But Scott, well, imagine the way a puppy reacts to seeing a new person…without all of the licking, hopefully without the licking…it's been 3 years, he could've decided that's like his new thing or something. Then there's Jackson, he's always been kind of an ass but since he came back from London, he's not so bad but Lydia will—" Stiles was interrupted when Kacey placed her hand over his mouth and started laughing.

"Hey, calm down. You've told me everything I need to know already. There's no need to start panicking now. Everything will be fine and if we have any issues, we'll deal with them as they come, okay?" By this point, she had moved her hand from his mouth to rub her thumb across his cheek gently.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen anyone since I left for Texas." Stiles was interrupted by the sound of his phone receiving a text message.

_Hey kid, how long before you get here? –Dad_

_We're about 2 hours out. Be there soon. –Stiles_

_Alright. Can't wait. Miss you, son. –Dad_

"That was my Dad. So anyways, nobody knows I'm coming home already except for him so we'll have to lay low at the house until tomorrow. Then we'll head out and you'll get to meet everyone hopefully."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to meet your dad. He seems like a cool guy." Kacey said to him with a smile.

"He is, you'll love him. Just don't be so handsy when he's around, I don't want to confuse him. And our friendship can be pretty confusing to anyone but us." Stiles said laughing.

_Well_ , Stiles thought to himself,  _we're home. Nothing has changed since I left. Not sure if I should be thrilled or upset._

Eventually, Stiles and Kacey were pulling into the driveway of his home. They'd gotten lucky and hadn't passed any of his friends while driving through the town. Stiles stepped out of the passenger side of his new Dodge Charger, having let Kacey drive the last 100 miles of their trip, and walked up to the front door of his house with Kacey a few steps behind him. They decided to leave their stuff in his car until after they had spoken to his father. As if summoned by the thought alone, the door was suddenly yanked open by Stiles' father who was currently hugging Stiles so hard, it was like he thought the boy was a figment of his imagination.

A few moments later, after the Stilinski men shed many manly tears that they would never admit to after today, the Sheriff stood back to take a long look at Stiles. It didn't take long for him to notice his son's new 'body modifications'. He had yet to acknowledge Kacey standing behind Stiles.

"Um, son, you got a little something on your face…and your arms…and I'm assuming other places as well…" The Sheriff seemed stunned for a moment until Stiles spoke.

"Well dad, it seems your attention to detail is still intact." Stiles replied sarcastically. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, you're almost 22 years old Stiles. I'm just surprised is all. Now, I thought I taught you better than to leave a lady waiting." John Stilinski finally turned to Kacey who was standing there awkwardly. "You must be Kacey. I'm John, Stiles' father, and apparently the only one of us with manners." He reached his hand out to shake Kacey's.

"Hi Sheriff, it's nice to finally meet the man Stiles got his good looks from." Kacey said causing the older man to blush.

"Stiles, take notes. She's doing it right." John said before finally leading the three of them into the house.

As the night went on, Stiles and his father made up for the time they'd lost over the past few years. Around 1 a.m., they all decided to call it a night. Kacey and Stiles were sharing Stiles' room until they got Kacey's set up the way she wanted. As they climbed into bed to get some sleep, once again, there was a notification on Stiles' phone.

_You didn't honestly think you could come home without anyone finding out, did you? I could smell you the second you entered the Beacon County. I'll let it slide tonight, but tomorrow, expect to see me bright and early. Goodnight, Stiles. –Derek_

_Goodnight, Sourwolf. –Stiles_

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the sound of someone coming into his room through his open window. He tried to keep his breathing and heart rate steady hoping that the intruder would have mercy on him and let him continue sleeping. However, seeing as the intruder was actually resident grumpy gills, Derek Hale, Stiles should've known better.

"Stiles, get up before I make you get up." Ah, how he missed Derek's empty threats. Stiles felt around the apparently empty bed before realizing that Kacey must have gone for their morning run without him.  _Traitor_ , he thought to himself before suddenly being hauled out of bed and was being held in a bone crushing hug by the man Stiles had been dreaming about since he was 16.  _I must be dreaming,_  he thought to himself.

"Hey Derek, did you miss me?" Stiles asked as he finally returned Derek's hug.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Derek whispered into Stiles' neck sending chills up the younger man's spine.

"If I'd have known I would get this kind of reaction, I would've waited a little longer to come home." Stiles joked as he barely managed to break away from Derek before his own body betrayed him. He took this chance to get a good look at the man in front of him.

"Don't even. You're not leaving me– us…ever again," Derek said, eyes flashing red. "Not by yourself, and never for a long period of time. We need you.  _I_ need you. You hold all of us together. You make us stronger. You make us better, especially me."

Stiles wasn't sure if he was really awake at this point. Surely he had passed out after Derek hugged him because there is absolutely no way that Derek Hale had just spoken more than a two word sentence…and there is no way he was hearing him correctly now.

"Don't worry, Der. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. I promise. You'll all be tired of me eventually. Just wait." Stiles hoped that by joking, he'd be able to hide how he was really feeling. He wasn't worried about his scent giving away his emotions, Kacey had taught him how to control that a long time ago. He had also learned how to control his heartbeat during his time away. He just hoped that he'd be able to concentrate enough around Derek to keep up this nonchalant act.

This seemed to work because seconds later, Derek was hugging him again. When had Derek become a hugger? Stiles decided that this definitely had to have been a dream. And since this was a dream, there wouldn't be any harm in kissing the man in front of him, right? As Stiles was about to make his move, he was shoved behind Derek as the man crouched in front of him and growled. Stiles was confused until he looked up and saw Kacey.

"Whoa, hey! Hold your horses, man. This seems a little ass backwards. Why in the hell are you growling at me? Stiles, call off your dog!" Stiles laughed, Kacey has got to be the only werewolf to make dog jokes as often as he does.

"Hey Sourwolf, can you stop growling? That's Kacey, my roommate from school, the one I told you about…its okay." Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder as the older wolf stood up straight again, eyes still Alpha red, but he stopped growling at least.

"Hey, I'm Kacey. I've heard a lot about you and I have to say, you're even scarier in person." Kacey held her hand out for Derek to shake.

"Derek. Nice to meet you, too." Derek stepped forward and shook her hand once before moving to stand protectively in front of Stiles again causing both Stiles and Kacey to laugh. Stiles stepped from behind Derek to yell at his friend for going for their run without him, leaving Derek to stare at the pair of them with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

 

**Derek's POV**

[Thursday night as Stiles and Kacey approached Beacon Hills]

Derek was leaning against his car as he was filling up his gas tank. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled down to Stiles' name before he changed his mind and put his phone back in his pocket. Derek was miserable. He was good at hiding it but even his tactics weren't perfect…either that or Lydia's banshee abilities allowed her to read the thoughts and emotions of the people around her. No one else realized that Derek was even upset, let alone figure out why. No one else but Lydia.

 

***Flashback***

A month after Stiles had left for Texas, Lydia had cornered Derek in his home after a pack meeting. It hadn't been anything serious, just making sure they had all of their bases covered and that everyone had gotten a chance to speak to Stiles.

"Alright, Derek. Spill it." Lydia had said to him after everyone else had left.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked slightly confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. You. All the moping around and snapping at everyone. You haven't glared at anyone in the pack without a good reason in a long time and now, it's a normal thing for you again. Nobody else has given it much thought but I know better. I know  _you_  better than that. So, you're going to tell me what is going on and if you try to lie, I will scream, and trust me, I'll know if you're lying." Lydia had moved to sit on the Derek's couch by this point and he was still standing by the front door stunned into silence.

"Come on," Lydia said, "I don't have all day."

Derek managed to walk to the couch and sit down across from the girl who had made him speechless. He didn't know where to begin so he just continued to stare at her for a few moments.

"Okay, Stiles was right. You're terrible at stuff like this." Derek's mood brightened for a moment at the mention of Stiles before he remembered that the boy was 1,500 miles away and would be gone for a long time. Sensing Derek's mood swing, Lydia spoke up again. "Fine, I'll start and you can speak up if I get something wrong." Derek just stared at her so she continued.

"Alright, let's see, you, Derek Hale, are hopelessly in love with the one and only Stiles Stilinski who just so happens to be in Texas and will stay there for the next 3 to 4 years. You can't leave because you have to stay here to help Scott and the rest of us fight off whatever comes our way even though the only place you want to be is with Stiles. Am I getting anywhere yet?" Lydia asked not really expecting an answer and continued on. "You haven't said anything because you're worried about how Stiles will react and you don't want things to change between the two of you because you are both in a good place right now. You know, I thought you were smarter than that. But actually, you're no different than a hormonal teenage boy in love. You're supposed to have these extra senses, abilities, but you're absolutely blind to the most obvious signs around you. You're being stupid and I'm not going to allow you to sit back and destroy the other relationships you've built in the pack because you refused to acknowledge your feelings for Stiles before it was too late. So, you are going to grow up and act like the adult you are. I'm not saying you have to tell Stiles or anyone else about this new revelation. That can wait until you're ready or until they all finally realize what's going on, whichever comes first. Until Stiles comes back and you're able to lay your little wolfy claim on him, you are going to continue to be the Derek you are when he is around because that Derek is a good person, an amazing Alpha, and an even better friend. And if you ever need to talk, about Stiles or about anything at all, I'm right here. By the way, he's in love with you, too."

As Lydia finished her speech, she grabbed Derek's hand and kissed his cheek. He gave her a small sad smile before thanking her. She left shortly after and a few days later, Derek took her up on her offer to talk. Tears fell from both of their eyes that day. Since they had their talk, they'd been inseparable. As the months without Stiles turned into years, it was harder to keep his emotions in check but he managed to do it. The only other person who knew how he felt about Stiles was the boy's father and that was a story for another day.

***End Flashback***

 

Derek was brought back to the present by the sound of the gas pump notifying him that his tank was full. Derek sighed as he returned the nozzle to the pump and got in his car. As he turned the car on and went to pull out of the store's parking lot, he caught a familiar scent…but that's impossible. The scent was off and faint but he'd know it anywhere. It was Stiles. Derek peeled out of the parking lot and sped toward the Sheriff's house. It was getting dark at this point and as he approached the all too familiar home, he was surprised to see a shiny black Dodge Charger parked next to the Sheriff's cruiser.  _Looks like Stiles got rid of his most prized possession, I guess he does have some taste in cars, though,_ Derek thought as he continued driving to his house that the pack had rebuilt in Stiles' absence. When he was finally home, Derek parked his car and went inside to call Lydia.

" _Hey you, what's going on?" She asked suspiciously._

" _When exactly did Stiles say he was coming home?" He asked, thinking maybe his plans had changed and he just hadn't been able to tell Derek._

" _Not until October, why?"_

" _Don't say anything but he's home now. I caught his scent while I was getting gas so I drove by and sure enough, new car and all, Stiles was in his house." Derek explained to her glad that she was out of the loop for once._

" _OH MY GOD! I'm going to kill him! Who does he think he is, coming home without telling anybody?!" She was getting angrier by the second._

" _Lydia, calm down, he probably just wanted to surprise us, you know how he is. But please don't say anything, I want to talk to him alone before everyone realizes he's home and I lose my chance."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Alright. I'll give you 24 hours and if he hasn't announced his arrival by then, I'm making my own surprise entrance."_

" _Thanks, Lydia. I owe you."_

" _You owe me several, Derek. Now, stop talking to me, and go get your man."_

With that, Lydia hung up. Derek jumped up and ran from his house to Stiles', not even bothering with his car. He had planned on rushing straight into the house and kissing Stiles full on the mouth and hoping (knowing) Lydia was right about his feelings but stopped short when he realized Stiles wasn't alone. There were three heart beats inside, only two that Derek knew as well as his own. He could tell that the unfamiliar heart beat belonged to a female wolf and he suddenly remembered Stiles telling him about his roommate being a werewolf. Instead of rushing in to stake his claim, Derek waited in the woods until he heard the sound of the people inside going to bed. Eventually, Derek decided to stop being such a 'creeper' (as Lydia had called him after he told her what was going on) and sent Stiles a text before running back to his own home.

_You didn't honestly think you could come home without anyone finding out, did you? I could smell you the second you entered Beacon County. I'll let it slide tonight, but tomorrow, expect to see me bright and early. Goodnight, Stiles. –Derek_

Derek only had to wait a minute before he received Stiles' response.

_Goodnight, Sourwolf. –Stiles_

Derek smiled at the nickname before turning his phone off and getting ready for bed himself.

 

 

The next morning, around 6 a.m., Derek woke up and quickly got ready to go see Stiles. He decided to run instead of taking his car again because he knew he could use the distraction. When Derek arrived, he saw Stiles' roommate leaving, looking like she was going for a run, and waited until the other wolf was out of hearing range before jumping up to the roof and sliding Stiles' window open enough to slip in like he had been doing for years now.

The first thing Derek noticed was that Stiles now slept almost naked, a big change in itself to three years ago. Next, he noticed that Stiles' body had definitely changed. The boy, no, man, had filled out in all the right places. His stomach muscles so defined that in his sleep, you could tell how much he worked out. Stiles' biceps could almost compete with Derek's own. After he noticed all the new changes to Stiles' body, he started noticing the tattoos that covered the man's arms and torso. Suddenly, Stiles turned over and as he licked his lips in his sleep, Derek noticed the jewelry in the younger man's lip.  _Holy shit, he's going to be the death of me,_ Derek thought.

As if sensing the new presence in the room, Stiles' heart beat sped up slightly before it almost immediately went back to normal, like he was still sleeping. If Derek didn't know the boy's heart beat as well as he did, he may not have noticed the sudden change but he knew Stiles was awake now so he decided to make himself known.

"Stiles, get up before I make you get up." Derek threatened. He soon changed his mind and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He picked Stiles up out of bed and hugged him close enough that he surprised himself.

"Hey Derek, did you miss me?" Stiles asked as he finally returned Derek's hug. Derek thought he saw something flash inside Stiles mouth as he spoke but brushed it off. He was taken by surprise though when Stiles started playing with previously mentioned shiny object by catching it between his teeth and Derek realized that he had obviously gotten his tongue pierced, too.  _Holy fucking hell, Stiles. What did I do to deserve this torture?_ As if the tattoos alone didn't leave Derek wanting to strip down and claim Stiles right then and there, he had to go and get his tongue pierced. Derek couldn't wait to see what else had changed. He had loved the awkward 18 year old that he knew 3 years ago. He couldn't wait to learn more about the 21 year old man standing in front of him.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Derek whispered as he was brought back to the real world and nuzzled his face into Stiles' neck in an attempt to get his scent mixed with Stiles' again. Hopefully before too long, Stiles would smell like Derek for more obvious reasons.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After Kacey interrupted Stiles and Derek, the trio started talking and catching up and Derek was able to finally relax around the new wolf. After a couple of hours, Derek received a text from Lydia.

_Derek. I'm tired of waiting. Bring him to me or I'm coming there. It's your choice. –Lydia_

Derek laughed at the girl's message causing Stiles to take notice.

"Well, well, well, Sourwolf. Things have changed since I left. Who made you laugh?" Stiles asked jokingly.

"Actually, it was Lydia. We've gotten close over the years and I may or may not have alerted her to your unexpected presence when I caught your scent last night so….now she's demanding to see you…immediately. She said that I can take you to her or she's coming here. Seeing as I ran here, looks like she's gotta come here so, Kacey, this is your warning." Derek said causing the other two in the room to laugh.

"Oh, Lydia." Stiles sighed before picking up his phone to call her himself. He cautiously held the phone away from his ear earning a weird look from Derek and a knowing smile from Kacey as the call connected.

_"STILES STILINSKI! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH COMING HOME EARLY AND NOT TELLING ANYONE? WE'RE NOT ALL AS DENSE AS SCOTT, YA KNOW!"_ Lydia's shouting caused Derek and Kacey to cover their ears, but Stiles only laughed.

"Sorry, Lyds, I was just trying to surprise everyone. I didn't think it through very well apparently, though. Now stop hollering at me and get your ass over here." Stiles replied.

"I'm already here," Lydia announced as she walked through Stiles' bedroom door before running to his side as she cried happy tears about her best friend being home again.

"Lydia, it's alright. I'm home and I'm not leaving ever again." Stiles whispered calmly as he hugged the redhead currently crying on his shoulder.

"Tell me something I don't know, jackass. I'll tie your ass down and gag you if you ever think about going anywhere without me again." She replied as the two straightened up and separated.

"Promise?" Stiles said with a smirk.

"Pinky promise," Lydia answered as she looped their pinkies together like children and they hugged again. "Alright, enough of that," Lydia said as she turned towards Kacey. "You and I need to talk…walk with me. Stiles, I'm wolfnapping your roommate."

The look on Kacey's face as Lydia pulled her from the room caused both Stiles and Derek to laugh so hard that there were tears rolling down their faces. As they sobered up, the two men realized just how close they had gotten. Stiles reacted first by looking down and facing forward so he could think without being completely and totally love drunk.

As he opened his mouth to say something to Derek, he received a message from Lydia.

_Kacey and I will be fine, no procrastinating, no stalling, and no changing your mind. Just do it. By the way, Texas looks good on you. Good luck. x -Lydia_

Stiles laughed internally at his best friend's ability to always know what he was thinking. He stood up from his place next to Derek on the bed and walked across his room to lean on his desk.  _This is it._

"Derek, I know you never really liked the idea of me going to school so far away from the pack and I know I never really gave you a very good reason for making the choices I chose to make but I'm ready to tell you everything now." Stiles looked up from his shoes to see staring at him expectantly. "Alright, um, well, here goes nothing. When I left for school, I told myself and all of you that I was going because it was a great opportunity, that I just wanted a break from all things that seem to go bump in the night in this town, that I was being completely rational by choosing to go to school 1,500 miles away, but the truth is, I left because of you. I couldn't face the feelings I had for you so I ran. It didn't work. The longer I spent away from you, the more I realized that I couldn't live without you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you. Derek, I'm in love with you." Stiles finally looked up to find Derek right in front of him.

"Stiles, shut up and kiss me," Derek whispered as he cupped the younger man's face in his hands.

"Your wish is my command," Stiles replied as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed the man in front of him. The kiss was soft but full of emotion. It wasn't the kiss he imagined, but it was perfect. Eventually, they broke the kiss but they didn't rush to separate from the embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me before you made me spend 3 years away from you, you ass?" Derek said with a laugh.

"Well, if I knew that was the reaction I was going to get, I would've told you the day you accused me and Scott of trespassing," Stiles answered with another brief kiss to the wolf's lips.

Derek smiled and was about to kiss Stiles again but was interrupted by the sound of Lydia's voice coming up the stairs.

"Alright, Kacey said you two kissed and made up so now I get my turn with him. Meaning, I get to inform everyone he is home and gloat that I knew before them," Lydia said as she reappeared in the bedroom to find the pair still holding each other and leaning against Stiles' desk. "Sorry, did I stutter? Come on, Stiles let's go. Derek, hand over my best friend before I scream. You can test out his new tongue ring later. We have more important things to do. Chop chop."

Derek and Stiles kissed one more time before they separated and laughed at Lydia's antics.

"Sorry guys, I held her back as much as I could," Kacey said with a smile.

"Kacey, we both know that's a lie. I knew I was in trouble the moment I introduced the two of you." Stiles said as they all walked down to Stiles' new car.

"Damn, Stiles, I'm impressed. I never thought you'd actually replace Roscoe," Lydia said as she ran her manicured hand once over the hood. "Texas really does look good on you." She repeated with a wink.

"I have to agree with Lydia on that one, you look amazing," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear causing the younger man to shiver.

"Alright, enough embarrassing Stiles, where are we going first?" Stiles asked as he started his car.

 

With Stiles and Derek in the front seat holding hands over the gear shift like they'd been doing it for years, and Lydia and Kacey in the backseat gossiping like old women in the nursing home, the foursome drove to the apartment Scott had moved into after graduation. Lydia had texted Scott to make sure he was home and told him she was coming over because she had to show him something.

_Should I be scared? –Scott_

_That's a stupid question. –Scott_

_Your surprises are always scary. –Scott_

_Seriously, Lyds. What did I do to deserve this? –Scott_

Lydia read the messages out loud on the ride over and Stiles couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks as he laughed. He knew exactly why he was scared and that he was completely justified in being terrified of Lydia's surprises. Let's just say that after all the hell they went through senior year after the whole mess with the dread doctors, Lydia had to find a new hobby. Unfortunately for Scott, one of those hobbies was shopping trips that he was forced to accompany her on and more often than not, she turned him into her own personal mannequin. Stiles had managed to always be busy at the right moments and was lucky enough to receive the many picture messages Lydia sent of Scott in several uncomfortable situations. There was also the time Lydia decided she was going to surprise everyone with new defense tactics that left all the werewolves doubled over in pain more often than not. Scott also managed to always be the closest to her for these demonstrations. So when Stiles says he understands Scott's hesitancy, he really means it and it just makes the entire situation all the more entertaining.

"Alright, take a left at this light, we're almost there." Lydia told him from the backseat before she continued talking to Kacey about the trouble they had all gone through to survive high school. Stiles knew he was in deep shit when he saw how well they got along so soon after meeting.

A few turns later had Stiles pulling into Scott's apartment complex. He couldn't wait to see his best friend again but nobody said he couldn't have a little fun doing it. Without warning anyone, he used a little trick Kacey had taught him and "turned off" his scent and his heartbeat which would make him practically invisible to Scott.

Noticing the sudden change, Derek looked over at him with a puzzled expression at the same time that Kacey busted out laughing from behind him.

"Stiles, even though I am looking directly at you, would you mind telling me how you just basically disappeared in every way but the physical one?" Derek asked him as he traded a look with Kacey that had both of them breathless from laughing so hard.

"Well, Derek, if you must know, I learned a few things while I was gone and that, is actually one of the not-so-cool ones. It's hard to explain but I figured it would make things a little more interesting for Scott."

"But, your scent is still all over all of us, so he'll still know you're here…"

"When I mask my scent, it disappears from my body and everything around me so it's like I was never there. It's actually pretty handy. Kacey taught it to me while I was staying with her over one of our holiday breaks."

"Um, so not a werewolf here, what exactly happened? And can we hurry it up? Scott might not be able to smell you but he'll know Derek and I are here and it'll be weird if we're just sitting in the car forever," Lydia said as she opened her door and got out.

"I'll teach it to you soon but basically, Stiles has no scent, no heartbeat, and unless you're looking at him, you can't hear when he speaks or moves. He's invisible in all the ways that count unless you're looking directly at him," Kacey explained as they started walking towards Scott's door.

"What she said, so I'm going to scare the hell out of him because what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Stiles asked.

A minute later, they were walking in Scott's apartment, without knocking, obviously, and Stiles was pleased to notice Scott was nowhere in sight which meant he could find a place to hide while Derek and Lydia introduced Scott and Kacey,  _just say she's new to town and thought it was appropriate to meet both Alphas before she settled in out of respect, there's no way Scott will connect the dots._

While the other three walked in and searched for Scott, Stiles hid in one of the cabinets in the island that was in the middle of Scott's kitchen. He looked around and noticed seven boxes of Pop-Tarts beside him that would be behind a different cabinet door if someone were to look for them. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity, Stiles sent a text to Lydia.

_Tell Scott to bring you a Pop-Tart. Don't take no for an answer. –Stiles_

_RECORD IT! –Stiles_

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and moved so he was directly behind the Pop-Tarts so that when Scott opened the cabinet door, Stiles could say hello to his best friend properly. He laid there, thankful that the island was large enough and sturdy enough to hold him, and he listened closely so he heard when Lydia told Scott to get her a Pop-Tart. He could hear all four of them talking, heard Kacey disguising her accent to make it harder to tell where she was from,  _I knew there was a reason I kept her around,_ Stiles thought to himself. They had moved to the living room as far as Stiles could tell and had been talking for close to 10 minutes before Lydia interrupted the conversation.

"Scott, I'm hungry and I think you should get me a Pop-Tart," Lydia said.  _Subtle, Lydia, real subtle._

"Get it yourself, you know the kitchen better than I do," Scott replied before he started to talk to Kacey again.

"But I'm comfortable and you owe me because I actually brought you a surprise you liked this time. You should be thankful. And I will accept the Pop-Tart as proper thanks," Lydia said. Stiles could practically hear the eye-roll in her voice.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely," Scott said sarcastically as Stiles heard him get up off the couch. He quickly and quietly moved into position with his head in his hands and shit-eating grin on his face as he waited patiently. Thirty seconds later, there was a face inches from his that Stiles had known his entire life staring back at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Hiya Scotty, miss me?" Stiles barely finished his question before he heard a girlish, high-pitched scream come from his best friend and he was suddenly being pulled out of the cabinet by his arms and was suddenly being swung in a circle while being held in a death grip. "Scott, I missed you too, buddy, but human here, can't breathe. Like at all."

"OH MY GOD! STILES! HOLY SHIT!" Scott was still screaming and forcing Stiles to jump around in a circle with him like a couple of teenaged girls. Suddenly, he stopped. "Wait a minute, am I hallucinating? Or am I dead? Why can't I smell you or anything?" Scott asked as he obnoxiously sniffed Stiles' shirt as if to prove his point.

"It's a new trick, I wanted to surprise you. And to answer your question, you're not dead or hallucinating, see?" Stiles asked as he pinched Scott's arm.

"Ow! Wait, okay, never mind I don't care, YOU'RE HERE!" Scott screamed again. "You can't ever leave me again. From now on, you take me with you when you decide to go on an adventure. It's not a request, it's an order."

"I'm back for good, buddy. I promise. My car isn't big enough to take everyone with me if I decided to leave again anyways so you're stuck with me," Stiles said as he hugged Scott again, less aggressively but he unmasked his scent to prove to Scott that he was serious. Chemosignals weren't always a bad thing.

 

The four of them talked for a few more hours, revealing Kacey as Stiles' roommate which then led to a round of stories about their time in school together, Stiles taught Lydia how to "go invisible", Scott turned into a girl a few more times throughout their visit, including when Stiles and Derek told Scott they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. They all stayed at Scott's until midnight. Scott had to work the next day and Kacey and Stiles were still tired from the drive, so they promised to see each other again the next day.

"What about dinner at the diner? The four of us, your dad, my mom, Kira, Malia, Jackson, Isaac, Chris, Mason, Liam, you know, get the whole group together again," Scott suggested as he walked the others to Stiles' car.

"Sounds like a plan, Lydia can round everyone up. Everyone is scared of her so they'll make sure to be there on time. It'll be good to see everyone again," Stiles said. "I'll see you tomorrow. I missed you, Scott." Stiles whispered as he hugged his best friend again.

"I missed you, too, Stiles. I'm glad you're back. It's good to see you smiling again," Scott whispered back.

* * *

 

Stiles and the others got back in his car and waved to Scott one last time. The drive back didn't seem nearly as long as the drive there. Stiles dropped Derek off at his loft with a hug and a soft kiss before he and the girls continued on to the Stilinski house. Lydia decided to stay with Stiles and Kacey so she didn't have to drive home which wasn't anything new for Stiles. His dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so they all went up to Stiles' room to get ready for bed. They talked a little bit more before they decided they were too tired to stay awake any longer. The three of them fit comfortably on his bed with Lydia was laying against the wall facing Stiles, who was laying in the middle, and Kacey was on the outside spooning Stiles like they always did.

"I really am glad you're home, Stiles," Lydia whispered against his arm.

"Me too, Lyds, me too," he replied as they all fell asleep.

That night, Stiles had the best sleep he'd had since before Scott was turned sophomore year. He was happy. He had Derek, he had Scott and his dad, and he was wrapped up with his two favorite girls. He was finally home and never wanted to go anywhere else. Life was finally the way he wanted it. At least for now, he hoped.


End file.
